


奥克诺斯

by Asteraster



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 注：奥克诺斯西班牙诗人塞尔努达的散文诗集，奥克诺斯是德尔菲神庙里一副失传的湿壁画里的人物。塞尔努达因西班牙内战开始流亡，此后二十五年辗转英、美、墨西哥直至去世，终其一生未再回国。诗人引用奥克诺斯为自己的诗集命名，以此代表对他而言永远失去的时间和空间。其实就是壁画角落里一个举着草喂驴的路人甲哥们，和正文没有任何关系只是为了强行和马路那个题目押韵。同时此文大量化用塞尔努达作品，看出就是缘分。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	奥克诺斯

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [科尔多巴](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561838) by jaywalker. 



*

简单地说，塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯死了，然后又活了过来。当皮克把逃生舱从冰冷的海水中拼命拖回岸上时，他惊讶地发现生命维护系统还在运转。鉴于这是塞尔吉奥第二次死而复生，皮克觉得自己的队友在赖活着这件事上实在有出色的天赋。他把塞尔吉奥晾在沙滩上，反正怎么着也死不了，坐在旁边看了整整三天大海。第三天清晨的时候，他被对方充满生命力的大嗓门吵醒了。

“操你的，皮克，你怎么也死了。”充满生命力的大嗓门说。

“你想得太多了。”皮克回答，针对前三个字。“把我发射到核爆点附近，你是真的想害我。”这是针对后半句话。

他等着对方骂回来，或者气势汹汹地反驳自己。塞尔吉奥手边有一块碎掉的金属舱体，如果皮克下一秒被这玩意击中了，他不会有任何怨言。出乎意料的是，塞尔吉奥开始道歉，“对不起。”他说，声音越来越哽咽，最后干脆放声大哭，不是安静的那种，眼泪蓄满眼眶，而是真正的那种大哭，仿佛这是最后的有效表达手段，泪如雨下，跟梦游仙境的爱丽丝差不多，准备淹没一切。

皮克受不了这个现状，他不想知道塞尔吉奥的脑子里正在想些什么，虽然他已经猜得八九不离十。都怪那些该死的意识同步。他知道塞尔吉奥现在愧疚得要死，就差一点点，他就能把自己的搭档救出来了。

“我没死，你也没有。”他说，赶紧制止对方认为自己又一次害死了搭档的想象，“不过再待下去可就说不定了。”

他如愿以偿地被一块金属砸中肩膀。

“闭嘴。”塞尔吉奥说，但又立即开口，“不，不，跟我说说话，随便说点什么都行。”

塞尔吉奥的救生舱在最后一秒弹射出来，并且承担了大部分的核爆撞击。两天之后，除去胳膊上的擦伤，他看上去就像刚刚度假回来一样好。虫洞被关闭了，大海喷出蛋白一样的泡沫，把死去的鱼类尸体一次又一次推向岸边。他和皮克从救生舱的碎片里搜罗出所有的食物和急救用品，通讯设备坏掉了，他们最后回头看了看灰色的海面，掉头向着月亮的方向前进。

这条路走得很顺利，他们心照不宣避开地图上的大城市，没有人愿意亲眼看见文明撤退后的一片狼藉。压缩食品足够他们撤到辐射区之外，每天的生活像是前一天的重复，他们在一片干枯的大地上茫然前行，半边世界是沙子，另外半边是水银和沉睡的太阳。他们有很多路要走，没人知道撤离半径究竟是多少。运气好的话，能在路边找到一辆无人认领的汽车，代步工具没法让他们走太远，柏油公路在人类缩进防御圈的时候就已经被废弃，由于缺少维护而变得破碎不堪。

在漫长的行进途中，皮克会说几句话，他小心翼翼地选择话题。这倒不是因为塞尔吉奥是个容易被惹恼的愣头青，或者是他被那一场大哭吓到了。只是因为他的大脑里有一半不属于自己的人生，他不擅长处理这个。他从其中找出一些无伤大雅的内容，橘子花的香气，大教堂下的舞女，塞尔吉奥有时会大骂你个变态别总在我的脑子里翻来翻去，有时会就着话题一直说下去。和正常顺序截然相反，皮克在心里想，难道不应该先聊天，再知道对方过去的人生，最后同居吗。他不仅在心里想，还大声说了出来。对方听了嗤之以鼻，伸手去扯皮克的衣服。“那你可以先做其他的事情，最后吻我。”塞尔吉奥把头埋在皮克肩膀上，声音听起来闷闷的。

直到他们在地平线上看见一条银色的线，塞尔吉奥第一个反应过来发生了什么。他们改变方向，银色的线从大地背后升上来，变成了一座黑色的堡垒。

一架机甲，已经废弃，凭空出现在这里，没有任何关于驾驶员的痕迹。皮克拆了一部分热力系统堆在外面，他们终于不用在夜里冻得瑟瑟发抖。更令人惊喜的是，操作系统没有完全损毁，也就是说，虽然他们不能坐着这个大家伙直接飞回西伯利亚，至少可以连进通讯频道，发出求救信号。那个晚上塞尔吉奥看上去兴致勃勃，嘴里哼着他那些安达卢西亚的小调。他甚至和皮克进行了一场小型足球比赛，用罐头盒充当皮球，两个人尝试着攻进对方根本不存在的球门。塞尔吉奥的兴趣迅速转移到了踹倒皮克上，整场比赛以一个出其不意的下绊子结束，他自己也顺势摔到高出自己一个头的队友身上，罐头盒在地上弹了几下，摇晃着倒了下来。塞尔吉奥笑着看向那个方向，然后他突然顿住了，笑容从他的脸上消退，不会再有一个脸上带着雀斑的男孩子冲出来把球劫走，像风一样，一路向前。他一言不发，撑着地面试图站起来。皮克沉默地跟在塞尔吉奥身后进入驾驶室，站在属于自己的位置上。他对着塞尔吉奥点点头，对方没有看向他的方向，但依然坚定地拉下手柄。

大海喑哑暴烈，隐约传来倒数计时的声音，烈烈海风让皮克听不真切。他试图看向四周，寻找另一个身影，但他开始坠落，仿佛要从整个世界中穿过去，最后铅色的黑暗笼罩了一切。

皮克摘下头盔，身边的位置已经空了。他疑惑地走到驾驶舱外，塞尔吉奥弯着腰，扶着膝盖，冷汗淋淋，似乎下一秒就要吐出来。

“我感觉不到你。”皮克诚实地说。

“我们明天再试一次。”塞尔吉奥拾起一枚小石子，朝着眼前的废铜烂铁丢过去。石子消失在黑暗里，发出一声闷响。皮克看着他怒气冲冲地坐下，把想说的话咽进肚子里。

*

他们尝试了很多次，结局大同小异，机甲无法连接上塞尔吉奥。这听上去几乎是不可能的事情，同步率可以高的吓人或低的要命，但不会不存在。然而事实就是这样，塞尔吉奥就像一团空气。科尔多巴，皮克像含一枚橄榄一样把这个名字含在嘴里，我救回了一个影子。他们几乎算是在这个地方住了下来，有稳定的热源，还有回复通讯的可能，至少在塞尔吉奥眼里有这样的可能。

“我们应该继续往北走，去俄罗斯。”皮克提议。

“然后呢？你真的相信伊克尔他们会在那里，喝着伏特加兑可乐，然后热泪盈眶地拥抱我们？翻翻地图吧，俄罗斯在大陆的另一端。”

“至少撤离计划是这样的，那里是欧洲最后的防卫圈。”

“那他们会比我们艰难百倍，基地里有孩子和老人。无论他们在哪，我们都到不了莫斯科，我们会先被冻死，就算侥幸没有被冻死，尘埃里的辐射也足以杀死我们。”塞尔吉奥冲皮克挥了挥自己的胳膊，擦伤一直没有痊愈，已经溃烂了。防护服作用有限，他的肺已经感到疼痛。“为什么你看上去一点事也没有。”

“我的胡子长得更快了。”皮克认真思考后回答。

“你还记得以前吗，人们总是把末日和核冬天放在一起，没想到真是这样。不过至少我们没有向彼此乱丢核弹头。”塞尔吉奥忽视了对方宛若智障的回答，“小的时候，其他人总是嘲笑我的头发和鼻子，喊我小吉普赛人。你要往四处去，你的家在哪里呀小吉普赛，他们总是这样说。从某种意义上我挺喜欢基地的，那里没人在乎这个，而且我们总是能赢，坐上机甲，凯旋。这是最棒的地方，地球上活着的人都是流亡者，总得向生活讨点什么。”

“你知道你现在听起来像什么吗，你像一个八十岁的老太太，在总结自己失败的人生。”皮克指出。

“还有你，你也没必要回来的，你可以跟着那群英国佬走的，搬到内陆去，做你的加泰罗尼亚人，再多活上个几十年。”塞尔吉奥打定主意要把这个对话进行到底，当他打定主意的时候，没什么能把他拽走。

“因为我喜欢把手里的东西挥霍掉。”皮克简短地回答，声音沉静，“几十年的时间比不上这一刻把生命举向星辰。”他在同时想着另一个答案，并且无比庆幸塞尔吉奥无法听到自己脑子里的声音。

如果从未认识你，躲在隔离区后面，把年岁消磨殆尽，那样算不上死，因为我还没有活过。

*

有些时候，驾驶员的搭档会牺牲，基地会为他们更换新的搭档。这样的适配性不会很高，但至少能用，基地不舍得把这些稀缺资源放回去养老。

皮克用了很久才和塞尔吉奥实现同步，开玩笑，他可记得对方曾经毫无心理负担地把自己铲倒在水泥板上。每次建立起链接后，那些情感在他的大脑里疯狂嘶鸣，塞斯克留给他的情感，他孤身一人，黑夜和白昼都不愿意前来。

然后塞尔吉奥奇迹般地出现了，在落下或升起的太阳之外，在出生或死亡的月亮之外，从灰暗的迷雾里浮现。

皮克的意识是一座阴雨的城市，塞尔吉奥打了个冷颤，英国，他念念自语，他本以为会有烈日和石竹花，这个怪异的加泰罗尼亚人。

他把帽子扣在头上，沿着街道向前走，推开一扇漆得过于花哨的大门。皮克坐在桌前，在他高大的身躯衬托下，椅子小得有点滑稽。

“见鬼，你的加泰罗尼亚呢？”塞尔吉奥问。

“在很远的地方。”皮克耸耸肩，他说的是自己的话，加泰隆人的语言，但是塞尔吉奥听懂了。“你需要离开才能明白自己属于哪里。”

“该死的哲学家，快走吧，他们在等你。”

“谁？”

“所有人。伊克尔，马尔科，科斯塔。没有科斯塔，他等着霸占你的游戏机。”

“稍等我一下。”皮克站起身，朝着屋子另一端走去。塞尔吉奥突然意识到房间里还有另外一个人，皮克拥抱了那个人。塞尔吉奥感到一阵疲倦流过自己的大脑，我在做什么，他开始质疑起自己，我应该让他一个人待着，让他独自活他自己的命运。你为何要把一个流亡的人从旷野中唤回呢。

你要往四处去，他想起童年的午后，他想起费尔南多。费尔南多没有嘲笑他，相反，他留了下来，坐在小塞尔吉奥身边。

“我觉得去别的地方也没什么不好的。”小男孩用手反复折磨着自己的短裤，他的腿细的像麻杆。凭这双腿你可哪也去不了，塞尔吉奥在心里想。他往家的方向走，费尔南多跟在后面，一言不发。那一刻，塞尔吉奥隐约觉得他们在走向什么注定的事，尽管这些事情在他们出生之前就存在了，但却一直在阴影中等待着他们。

*

“我们回去。”塞尔吉奥说，“回西班牙。基地不会被核弹摧毁，没有新的虫洞出现，我们在那里更安全。”

还有通讯，我们可以找到伊克尔，至少找到他们中的一些人，或者和他们永远失去联系。他们就是为了逃避这个结局，沿着可能的路线一直向内陆走。基地没有足够的运输机，如果你要带着很多人从陆地离开，你一定会留下痕迹，然而他们什么也没找到。或许不知道用了什么方法，他们把人都塞进了科斯塔的机甲里，反正他只需要一个驾驶位，空间足够大，已经在西伯利亚的冻土下面喝着伏特加兑可乐，又或者他们走了另一条路，找到了一些在地图上没有标记出来的小型防御点。只要那个该死的通讯还没有回复，一切就还都有可能。陆地可以无比广阔，从山川一直延伸进海洋，足够藏的下所有人。

他和塞尔吉奥都做惯了英雄，越众而出，生命之火炽热，熊熊燃烧一刻不停。在此之间，他们只见过人死于饥饿、寒冷和伤口。然而他们发现还有更多，英雄无法存于战场之外。伤心能死人，绝望能死人，甚至漂泊不定的希望也能死人，活着不过是独自死亡。

“西班牙不存在了。”皮克冷静地指出，这和他平常满嘴傻话的样子真是截然不同。

“反正我们也算不上百分百的西班牙人。安达卢西亚和加泰罗尼亚，总该有些什么东西是一样的吧。你还记不记得从屋顶上看过去的落日，干燥的热风，训练场，还有藏在床板下的啤酒。我猜他们没把啤酒带走。我们怎么会在那种地方遇见呢？”

皮克抬着头，看向夜空，似乎在认真考虑这个问题，“当你在世界上走的时候，你就会遇到一些人。”

他们坐在荒原里，身前的热力系统提供着稳定的热量，风穿过石壁在远处呼啸。哪怕不需要意识链接，他们此刻想的也是同样的事情。

夕阳下的海岸线，海鸥从低空滑翔而过，有谁在为了什么事大吼，作战计划，绷带从一个人手里传到另一个人手里，临时凑成的足球赛。拥抱，和所有人的。亲吻，和对方的。还有更早以前的，他们从对方脑内窥见的那些片段，在生命的荒原中四处流亡时遇到的每一张脸。

所有的事情变成各种不同的的声音，在喊叫，乞求，哭泣，微笑。相互撕扯中它们变得平静下来，汇成一道声音，威力比身后的风更甚。那声音对他们说话，愉悦的话，悲伤的话，折磨的话，催促着他们折返。

安歇之所，黑色火药的玫瑰，在看不见它的时候，在远离它的地方，哪怕已经忘记它的名字，我依然在人群中爱着它，

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 奥克诺斯
> 
> 西班牙诗人塞尔努达的散文诗集，奥克诺斯是德尔菲神庙里一副失传的湿壁画里的人物。塞尔努达因西班牙内战开始流亡，此后二十五年辗转英、美、墨西哥直至去世，终其一生未再回国。诗人引用奥克诺斯为自己的诗集命名，以此代表对他而言永远失去的时间和空间。
> 
> 其实就是壁画角落里一个举着草喂驴的路人甲哥们，和正文没有任何关系只是为了强行和马路那个题目押韵。同时此文大量化用塞尔努达作品，看出就是缘分。


End file.
